Amarante
by dragongirl5k5
Summary: Genjo Sanzo never expected to find a young boy, with no memorires of his past, all alone in an alleyway. And he certainly never expected to take him in. But old ties and promises have a funny way of reuniting four young men. Warning: AU,Language,Violence
1. A Land Where the Sun Rises

Hey! This is dragongirl5k5 here, welcoming you to my new story! Yes, my first chapter story that will feature many chapters to come!

This is an AU, but also has some of the original characteristics of Saiyuki. Pairings, are undecided. I am a bit of a yaoi fan, but I don't think I really see any in this story. Unless a lot of people request it, but this isn't really a romance story. There will be couples and hinting but....eh I guess we'll see *wink*

Tell me what you think of it. Does the plot sound okay, is the writing okay. I apologize for any mistakes I missed. And basically, I just hope you enjoy the story. Reviews would be wonderful! No flames.

The title of this story is, _Amarante._ Which is a Japanese name which means, _Flower that never fades. _

Song of the Day: Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki. Got it? Good.

* * *

You... Yes, you. Are you listening? Because I'm here to give you a warning. Why?

Well, are you the kind who likes normal, average stories with a happy ending? If you are then first may I say, what a bore. And also that this story is not for you.

Also if you're the kind who enjoys a story about a man and woman deeply in love, then leave as well. This is not about a young woman or a charming prince. In fact....This is about a little golden-eyed monkey.

But, I'm getting too far ahead of myself, aren't I? Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. This is a tale of tragedy and angst. Of loss and sorrow. Of humor and friendship. And also pain and love.

So, now that you've heard that have you decided to stay? Those of you that have, great! It will be quite a show no doubt. I'm sure of that.

Now, before you get depressed, do not fear. This will be enjoyable as well as suspenseful. There will definitely be plenty of humor to please you.

But please, if you would, heed my warnings. For, this is no ordinary fairytale. Ah, but that's because it isn't a fairytale at all. This is a true story. Yes, seriously, I swear it to the Gods.

But, I guess that's a little redundant for the Merciful Goddess to say such a thing, isn't it? Ha! As I was saying...

Do not take this the wrong way, 'cause I'm not telling you to not read this. I'm merely warning all the light-hearted fantasy lovers. I actually hope you choose to, since it shall be very intriguing. This story will probably be a great way to rid yourself of the prolonging boredom....

To some boredom is an enemy, but that's only for those who never change. And things that never change are just so dull...

I remember saying that to someone once.....Ah, but once again I'm moving ahead of myself. That is all in the past. Even though pasts.... can have mighty affects on someones future. Of course, you have complete control over your own destiny. And yet...

_...Somethings never fade._

But, now that I've told you this, and you've decided to stay.... Are you ready punks?

_Konzeon Bosatsu_

* * *

This takes place in a world very different from others. A world where demons aren't always the evil ones, and the Gods will judge anyone beneath them.

Yes, this is a world where demons and humans co-exist with each other. And they have for hundreds of years. Of course, things aren't always peaceful with such diversity.

But, even so, people go on with their normal lives. Civilization has thrived, creating cities, cars, towns, and schools. It's very rare to come across one of the old, small villages unless you're in a very rural area.

Science has greatly improved, and the use of magic has decreased. Those who have the power to use it feel no need to do so. And those without do not feel loss or envy at all.

Most children of today have forgotten the old ways. Only stories from their grandparents and old legends give them a sense of what is was like. In many ways the world has changed.

And in others, it hasn't. Religion is still held highly in the eyes of people, and is still practiced as it was. People got to temples monthly, weekly, or even daily. Monks and priests will still live there chanting there prayers to the Gods and deceased.

The people themselves haven't changed much either. After living together for so long they have become more tolerable than they had been before. Yet, even though some will never admit it, they still like to think their kind is the superior one.

Humans are still pejudice of the other species, but have become more accepting of their differences. Most say they want to live peacefully even though peace is simply not in their nature.

Half demons are not as taboo as they once were and are more common now, and less hated. Although it's still very hard for the half breeds with two bloods running through their veins.

Demons used to be savage and stuck-up. They believed they were the better and stronger species by nature. And the human's prejudice only made them angrier. They wanted to prove just how much better they were.

But, eventually they would have to come to a truce. An agreement where they could live together without constant bloodshed. Everyone was skeptical about settling, after the years of war and loss.

Wounds were reluctant to heal, and trust had become a foreign thing. After many years though, people began to accept it and were able to live with one another.

And now, the children of the new generation can still somewhat feel their ancestors scorn and fear about those different from them. To most though, a friend is a friend. Today, a human and demon child being schoolmate may be a little uncommon, but not forbidden.

Many priests have said, "All those are equal in the eyes of Kami-sama." While that may be true, what does that exactly prove? That just means we're all beneath the holiness of Gods. That doesn't stop those who set out to prove who or what is better.

I often wonder if the three species ever realized how much alike they are? Or if they ever will...

But, enough on that subject.

We find our story taking place in Kozakura, Kosuke in the country of China. Kozakura is the city and Kosuke is one of the parts that the country is made up of.

Kozakura is a city with a population of about 20,000. Forty three percent are humans, twenty percent are half demons, and thirty seven percent are demons. North of the city is a wide range of wild forest and fields.

East of the city is the town of Hanae. It's about two miles from the city and has a population of roughly 3,800. Many people that worked in the city lived there or visited there often.

To the west of Kozakura is a long interstate road that goes from the east to the west. They say if you travel all the way to the end of it, you'll reach the great city of Shangri-La. A sanctuary of sorts, with a mystical past.

And to the south of the city is the Jin River. But, if you cross the river and go through a small sections of woods, you'll come to a clearing that plays host to the Gyumaoh Mansion.

It was named that because a great, powerful, and wealthy demon lord used to live there. But, long ago he was killed by a God because of his ruthless killing and devouring of humans.

And now it is occupied by the family he left behind. His wife, apparently died some time ago, so the mansion is owned by his lover Gyokomen. Also his two children live there as well. No one knows too much about them, but they are farily biased towards the demon race.

Demons, humans, half breeds all living together. While the Gods, Kami-sama, and Satan all judge from their pedastals. Heaven and Earth, Earth and Hell. Hell and Heaven.

But, what if....there was something in between? What if there was something that could pass for a human, but wasn't? What if it's true form was a demon, but not quite so? What if it was equal to the heavens, but as ghastly as Hell?

Could there be such a creature? A creature born from not a man and a woman, but from the Earth? A monster that became a symbol of chaos. A creature that was forced to carry many sins on his shoulder. To live a cursed and hated existence, that would be his fate.

And what if_ it _was _he _and had already been born five hundred years ago. The only people who knew this are the residents of Heaven and Hell. To the people of the middle world, he was a legend. Someone that once might have been real and was now a story used to scare or excite young children.

But most, didn't know that this person had ever existed. And even less knew that he was still _alive. _If you knew that....what would you imagine he looked like? Would you picture a hideous creature? Or an evil monster?

Well, could you....? Imagine a young boy that was wild and monkey-like, with a truly kind heart. A boy with shimmering golden eyes and a pure, innocent smile. The kind of smile that saints and sinners alike crave.

What would you do if you met such a child? What would you do?

What if you were a blond haired priest with a bad personality? Or a gambling, ladies man with red hair and eyes? Or a school teacher with nice emerald eyes? And what if they all had terrible pasts?

And that is where our story begins. On a cloudy day, when one priest was walking home to avoid the rain. Little did he know that his and three other lives were about to change....

* * *

Ok, so that was the prologue. How'd I do? I just wanted to give some back round detail since this is an AU.

1) The beginning is Kanzeon Bosatsu speaking. I just thought it would be fun to do something in the beginning with her. And after that it's in no one's pov really.

2) There will be OCs in this story to fill in some parts. I wanna keep most in the storyline though. So, if there's any Saiyuki character you want to see in this story, leave a comment and I'll put 'em in. They may have a small part or a large part. It depends.

Name Meanings:

Kozakura- Little Cherry Tree

Kosuke- Rising Sun

Hanae- Blossom


	2. The Boy in the Box

First chapter!! The chapter that shall start it all. It's going to start off in Goku's pov and then go into Sanzo's pov. I'm really not sure how well I did on this so tell me what you think of it. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Reviews would be like a pure ray of light on a dark, rainy day. Flames will be sent to Sanzo. Sanzo...with a gun.

Song of the Day: You Found Me by The Fray.

Britt: First Chapter, is here!

Me: Yep and since this is the first chapter, may I introduce my our partner in crime...Goku!

Goku: Hi!

Gojyo: Oi! What about the great Sha Gojyo!

Goku: Hey, what are you doing here ero-kappa?!

Gojyo: Don't call me that you baka-saru!

Britt: I smell a fight coming.

Me: *sniff* Noooo. I smell meat buns.

Goku: Meat buns!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki. If I did, Sanzo would've shot me by now.

* * *

How long have I been here, wasting away? Waiting and waiting for_ something_. No, I knew better than that. I was waiting for _someone_. I was waiting for _them._

How long I have been here, I don't quite know. Days, months, weeks, or maybe years? Time seemed to run together in my mind. Time didn't matter, because I hadn't seen a clock in a long time.

I haven't seen much of the world in a while. I stay in a single place, waiting and waiting. Never do I see anybody, though. Nobody comes around here.

This feeling....it's so for so long.

One day, I'm afraid I'll just fade away. The only thing that keeps me grounded is a shred of memory. My name. My identity is what keeps me connected to this and I chant it like a prayer. _Son Goku._

I would've gone insane, if I wasn't waiting. Voices of the pasts and flashes of memories are my only salvation. That is what keeps me here and ties me to this world. The hope that someone will come.

And I cling to that hope like a child clings to a security blanket. No matter how long I stay here and suffer, my faith will never die out. After more time passes my faith might wither away, but will never leave completely.

I feel compelled to stay here until someone comes for me. Even if it's not those who I'm expecting. I've stayed here for so long that human contact is so foreign. My loyal nature keeps me here.

I'm not even sure if I _can_ leave, even _if _I tried. I haven't moved from this very spot in so long...

In a way, I don't want to either. A small part of me is scared to go....Scared to live again for fear of getting hurt again. And yet so much of me yearns to break away from this place. To feel the touch of grass or the warmth of the sun.

Yes, the sun. I miss it so much. I only receive little sunlight here, darkness though is a frequent visitor. How I crave to feel the brightness of the sun.

_If this place was deep within the earth, I wouldn't yearn for a sun I never knew. _That's what I would think. It's unfair to be teased with something you can barely see and can never have.

But, today... Today I feel different. I feel just a little more hope. As I awoke to see the tiny streams of light that would leak through the sky, I felt more warm than I had in a long time.

When I lifted myself from my sleeping position I used my inner strength to manage just a little smile. I had faith that one day, no matter how far away, I would see the sun again.

* * *

Rain. I really, really hated the rain. In fact, I loathed the rain. Rain brought nothing good to me. Just useless water and bad memories.

That's why I was trying to hurry my ass home to avoid getting caught in it. Hell, it just wasn't my day. Work at the temple had been erratic and I ran out of smokes.

And I'm unable to go buy some because I'm currently trying to get home to avoid the weather. Damn!

I growled in frustration. Just another annoying day in the life of Genjo Sanzo. Yep, that was me. Sigh.

I was taken away from my thought's when I heard a low rumle in the distance. It was faint, but still couldn't be too far away.

_Dammit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _His mind chanted. I was still a good few streets away from his house. And I needed to get home now!

I started off in a sprint toward the apartment complex. Why hadn't I decided to take the car today?! Who the fuck decided exercise was so important?!

Well, I'm getting plenty of it now! Although, I guess it's necessary in this situation. And I'm only a few blocks away from getting away from this wretched weather.

My pathway was then quickly halted as I skidded to a stop. There in front of the road was a sign that said, _Road Repair. Please find alternate route._

What the hell was this shit? I had just used this road this morning!How could something damaged the road that bad in only seven hours? Was someone trying to mess with me, 'cause it ain't funny.

I swear if Gojyo pops out and yell, "Got you, asshole!" I'll shoot him. Actually, I'd shoot anyone right about now. And my gun just happens to be in my pock-

_Crack. _Shit! It's getting closer. I really did hate the rain. More now then before. And the community. I hated them to. Who the hell blocks of a main road?

I'd have to search for an alternate route. I whipped my head around trying to find a street to cross. All I could see were homes, shops, and more houses.

This is hopeless. I'm just gonna have to break into one of these houses, pull out my revolver, and force them to let me stay there until the rain stopped. That's what any sane person in this situation would do, right? _Wrong._

Just when his migraine was about to sky rocket, he spotted it. A narrow alleyway in between a condemned shop and an old warehouse. Both building were barely used, so it's no wonder he never noticed the alley.

I jogged over to the opening and went inside. It was a lot longer that I'd expected it to be. It was even about three feet wide. _Probably a great spot to get mugged. _I thought.

I walked through the dirty, concrete passage taking survey of my surroundings. There was plenty of dirt and dried leaves covering the ground. Some nasty graffiti and paint lining the walls.

And the whole way there was trash, boxes, plastic, and....a dead animal. I carefully stepped away from the carcass to avoid crushing the bones. "Nice." I muttered under my breath.

Another crack of thunder reached my ears as I passed the rest of the waste littering the street. Just a few more feet and and I'd be out of here and right down the block from my house.

Just as I thought it'd be all up hill from here, I tripped. I hated Kami and all the other Gods up there in Heaven. I could practically hear them laughing at me.

"Fuck! What the hell tripped me?!'' I snarled. I scanned the floor to find whatever it was I tripped on. A plastic bag, a crushed can, a foot- Wait....a foot?

There, sticking out of a large cardboard box, was a foot. A _human_ foot, which could only be attached to a human. I stood up and hastily brushed myself off.

"Hey you, in the box! What the hell are you doing, you tripped me!" I said angrily. I must have alarmed the person because the box jumped and the foot recoiled into it's fortress.

"Hey I'm talking to you! Get out of the box!" I ordered. By now the box was shaking. This was getting ridiculous! It's not like I was gonna hurt them. Why would they be afraid?

Though now that I look closer at the box....it's not that large. There's no way you could fit grown man, woman, or bum. Which could only mean....

"Come out of the box already. I won't hurt you." I said a bit quieter. The shaking stopped but whoever was inside made no move towards getting out. I sighed.

I knelt down to the filthy excuse for a shelter. If anyone stayed out here in that it would get all soggy from the storm. I carefully and slowly reached out, grabbed the flaps of the opening, and pulled them away.

I found myself staring into two golden orbs filled with too many emotions at once. Shock, surprise, fear, excitment, relief, and wonder. I had been expecting to see some homeless person drinking alcohol out of a paper bag.

But, no. Instead I was looking at a young boy, with long brown hair, sitting on a filty cardboard bed. I stared at him and he stared back. I soon grew tired of the silence and decided to speak up.

"Hey kid...What the hell are you doing in there?" Astonished eyes blinked. And blinked again.

"Hello?" Another blink.

"Kid, are you deaf or something? Answer me." I commanded sternly. Had this kid never seen another human being before?

"Sorry." He murmured. I stared at him. Well at least he could speak.

"What?"

"M'sorry for tripping you." He said sincerely. I pinched the brigde of my nose in annoyance.

"Yah, thanks but I asked you a question. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Didn't young kids have curfews?

"I don't have a home." He replied. I stared at him in disbelief. A poor, homeless kid? That wasn't too uncommon, but still.

"What about your parents?" I asked. He seemed to ponder this for a moment before giving his answer.

"I...don't think I ever had any." He answered. What does he mean he 'thinks'? Everybody had parents at one point in their life, otherwise they wouldn't have been born. Even if you are an orphan.

"So...your all alone here?" I could see the sadness swell up in his eyes before he nodded.

I sighed and looked around. This place was disgusting and probably a perfect site for rapists and killers. Not the best place for a kid.

Wait...What the hell was I doing? This kid isn't my problem, so why should I care? I don't even know him! Besides, if he's alive with no parents he must be able to take care of himself.

I was about to leave, but then....He looked up at me with such a stupid expression on his face, that I lost my will too. Dammit, to hell and back. I couldn't leave now...Anyone with that stupid expression, could never take care of them self properly. And I wouldn't be able to leave here without feeling guilty.

He barely looked like he could ties his shoes. Scratch that, he didn't even have shoes. I looked down at the kid who was studying me with curiousity. His clothes were filthy, his skin was dirty, and his hair was wild. He looked like some kind of monkey.

"Come on." I grunted. He looked up at me questioningly.

"Huh?"

"I don't like repeating myself, now come on. It's going to start pouring here." I explained.

He looked up at me with a cross between immense joy and disbelief. I thought the kid was going to go into hysterics, but no. He just sat there frozen to the spot.

"Let's go. Can you get up or what?" Nothing. I almost released another sigh. This whole thing was making my head pound. All I wanted to do was go home and get something to eat.

"Stop playing around, kid! Hurry and get up!" I stretched my hand out to help him up. He stared at the offered hand with pure astonishment.

And all at once he reached out his smaller hand towards mine. He was a bit hesitant at first, but when he finally grabbed on he seemed to be over joyed at the touch.

The boy slowly stood up out of the box as if he hadn't walked in a long time. Surprisingly though, after being cramped up in the box, his legs seemed fine.

After I was sure he could stand I retracted my hand. It slid right away from the kid who couldn't see anything, for he was all too caught up in the world around him.

_Crack._ Crap, it got louder. The boy jumped at least a foot in the air upon hearing the sound. Stupid kid.

"Relax, it's just thunder. Let's go before it really does rain." I said.

"I...kinda...don't know where to go." The boy admitted sheepishly.

"I figured that. So...I guess," he looked up expectantly, "...you can stay with me for the night." I said begrudgingly. His eyes widened and then something miraculous happened. He smiled...

"Really? Thanks...uh...Hey, what's your name anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Formally, I'm known as the thirty first of China, Priest Genjo Sanzo." I answered. The boy looked confused for a minute, giving time for the information to process in his mind, and then grinned again.

''San-zo! Sanzo! That's a cool name!" He decided.

"Baka! Don't say it so freely!" I scolded.

"Hey, wait! Don't you wanna know my name, Sanzo?" the boy asked.

"I don't really care, Baka-saru..."

"What? No, that's not it! My name is _Goku!_" The boy proclaimed proudly.

_Goku...? Not a hard name to remember. _"I think baka-saru is much more accurate."

"Hey, I'm not a monkey! Oi, San-zo! Where are we going?" The boy, I mean Goku, blurted out in one breath.

"Tch, you talk too fast. And we're going to my house, where you can spend the night."

"Cool! Where do you live? What town is this anyway?" He asked while eyeing the tall buildings. I raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't know where he even was?

"This is Kozakura. It's a city in Kosuke." I stated.

"Oh, ok." He replied. "How long 'till we get there?"

"In a few minutes, so can you be quiet until then?"

He shrugged. "I'll try." Two minutes later.

"Hey, Sanzo..."

"Uh!"

* * *

_7 minutes later...._

"This is it..." I announced as we entered my apartment. Goku peeked inside from behind my back.

"It's dark."

"No, shit. I have to turn the lights on." I said while emphasizing with the 'click' of the switch. And as the light shone so did the boy's eyes.

"Wow! It's so big and cool!" He exclaimed. The little body bounced inside the two bedroom, one bath.

"Jeez, it's not that big." I mumbled. But Goku didn't hear, too busy exploring this new place.

"Oi! Don't run around too much! Other people live here!" I scolded. Damn kid. I'm starting to miss it when he didn't speak at all.

"Wow, Sanzo! Look! Look!" He yelled pointing out through the window. I groaned.

"What!? What the hell is it?"

"Look at the view!" Goku had his face squished up against the glass and was staring at the bright light shininng through the sky.

"Yah, it looks bright. Now stop being so loud, and sit down!" I ordered.

"Awww! I wanna look some more! Please!" He begged. He looked back at me with a pleading look. Kami, you just couldn't win with this kid!

"Fine, just be _quiet."_I ignored the small 'yay' in the back round and headed to my bedroom. I took my coat off to hang it on the hook and then fell against the bed with a thump.

What the hell was I doing? I just took this kid into my home, for no logical reason whatsoever. Was I going insane?! For all I know this kid could be a pick pocket or a criminal.

"Wow look a bird!" Goku yelled from down the hall. I snorted humorlessly. Never mind. There was no way this monkey would ever be able to do that kind of thing. He just didn't have the mind of a criminal.

But, either way I shouldn't have taken him here. I didn't know what to with him. Now, it's not like I could just throw him back out on the street. I'd have to do something with him.

Goku said he didn't have parents, but I'm sure he must've had some at one point. This could be a classic case of abandonment, or a kidnapping, or even a runaway.

Right, so all I have to do is find his records. Since he knows his name it should be easy to find any living relatives. Or maybe I wouldn't even half to do all that, because I had yet to do the simplest thing. Ask the kid.

He might have some relatives or friends that he can stay with. Which means I'll have to question him about it. The worst case scenario would be if his parents were dead. Then...I'd have to send the poor kid off to the orphanage.

I really don't want to do that, but if it comes down to that.... I sighed for the hundredth time that night. I might as well get it over with.

"Hey, Goku? You there?" I walked into the living and found him still standing at the large window. Droplets of rain were beginning to tap lightly on the glass meaning that the storm had begun.

"Goku? You listening?" No answer. Just a sniffeling sound. Confused, I walked closer to the boy. He couldn't be...?

A low grumbling sound from the boy's stomach snapped me out of my thoughts. So, he's hungry. But that doesn't explain why...

"Oi...Are you crying?" I asked. The boy sniffed again.

"No," he lied, "....it's just. I haven't felt this hungry in a long, long time. It actually makes me kind of happy.'' He laughed shakily and wiped the last of the tears from his face.

"....How weird. Does that mean you want something to eat?" I asked. This boy really was strange.

"Yah! What are ya' gonna make?" He asked excitedly. It's amazing how one minute he could be crying, and the next he'd be happily jumping up and down. It almost made me laugh. Almost.

"Tch, you'll eat whatever I have. Now, sit here I'll be done in a little."

"Ok, San-zo!"

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

Oi! Goku, it's done! Come on!" I called.

I had managed to find some leftover takeout eggrolls in the fridge. And I also made some instant ramen in the microwave. I wasn't really much of a chef so I usually kept a lot of frozen foods in the house.

The boy ran into the kitchen in a flash and jumped in his seat. He looked up at me with that goofy grin that I starting to get used to seeing.

"Sanzo, where's the food? What did ya' make?" He asked excitedly.

"It's ramen and egg rolls. And that's what I have so-" I was abruptly cut off, as the young boy attempted to inhale his food. I watched in disgust as he attacked the bowl of noodled and plate of rolls.

Geez, when was the last time this kid had a decent meal? It wasn't really my buisness though, so I probably shouldn't ask. "_I haven't felt this hungry in a long, long time. It actually makes me kind of happy." _I looked back at the kid, who was eating rapidly, and decided it was best not to ask.

"Hey, you little saru! Chew your food!" I order after he practically stuffed two egg rolls in his mouth.

"M' 'rry. M' vust wearry 'ungwy!" Goku spewed out. (I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry!) One of the veins in my head popped at the gross gesture.

"Don't chew with your mouth open! Baka!" He swallowed in one huge gulp and smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway...I want to ask you some questions." I said.

"M'kay." He replied still focused on his ramen. I sighed, not knowing where to begin.

"Alright, Goku here's the deal. Tomorrow I'm gonna have to find somewhere to take you. Now, do you have any relatives or friends you can stay with?" I asked. He slurped up the noodles hanging out of his mouth and swallowed.

His face looked more serious now and he was no longer smiling. He was thinking about something very carefully. He started to chew his bottom lip nervously before answering.

"I...don't remember." He answered.

"What do you mean, 'you don't remember?' What's wrong with you?" I asked suspiciously. He averted his eyes and stared at his empty soup bowl.

"I...can't remember anything." He said quietly. I stared at him in surprise. Nothing? He had no memory at all?

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

"...."

"You know your name don't you?" Goku lifted his head to meet my gaze again. The comment apparently made him seem just a little brighter. He managed a little smile.

"Yah, I do! I'm Son Goku!" He said with pride.

"Well at least you know that. Which means we're probably gonna have to check your records tomorrow to see who you can stay with. Okay?"

"Sure...I guess." He shrugged. I sighed and sat down. I looked across the table and found that he was staring at me oddly.

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"I'm still hungry..." Goku whined. I sighed and looked at the devoured ramen and what was left of the rolls. Suddenly, I was less hungry.

I pushed my ramen over to boy, indicating that he could have it. His eyes lit up and with a, "Thanks!" he began to stuff that into his mouth as well.

"Yah, yah whatever. I'm going to my room. You'll sleep in the spare room which is through the door in the living room. And when you're done here, put the dishes in the sink. Can you do all that?"

"Uh...Yah, sure!" Goku assured before taking another heaping of noodles.

"Alright, then I'm heading to bed." I said as I turned around to walk back to my room.

"Wait!" He cried. I whipped my head around at the loud call.

"Uh-um...I just w-wanted to say...Thanks." He stuttered. An honest word of gratitude. I'm really starting to wonder just how long that kid had been tucked away in that box.

"Tch, whatever. Don't worry about it, kid." I then turned away and once again began to depart from the kitchen.

"G'night Sanzo!" Goku called from behind me. I could just tell from the tone of his voice that the little monkey was smiling too.

I sighed for the one millionth and one time that night. In the morning I'd wake up in desperate need of an aspirin, a cigarette, and a cup of coffee. And somehow I knew that this act of kindness, would come back to bite me in the ass.

* * *

Wow....That's all I can say is, wow..... This chapter was super long for me! Don't get used to chapters this long, this was just a treat. It really could be split into two chapters but I wanted to get this taken care of in one. So, here ya' go!

Next chapter might not be up for a while 'cause I'm also working on a Bleach fic. But, I'll try to post it as soon as possible. A few notes:

1) This is my first Saiyuki story, so it was a little hard for me to write. Sanzo's pov was pretty difficult, so he might seem OC, but it is an AU so I guess it's okay. Sanzo...He'll one day break the record for most sighs in one day!

2) If you were wondering, Sanzo's apartment is probably the size of a nice condo. It's has two bedrooms, Sanzo's is the biggest with the spare room being slightly smaller, and one bath. The living room is large and small hallway. The kitchen isn't very big and has a small dining room in it. It's on the top floor and has a large window which leads out onto a terrace.

See ya' next time!


	3. I Hate Early Mornings

Welcome to the second chapter! Sorry, it took so long but I was updating on my other story. I'll try to update a little faster; it all depends on how fast my mind works. This one starts out with Goku's pov and ends with Sanzo's pov. I apologize for any mistakes or errors. Reviews would be oh so great! No flames. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and here's an odd coincidence. I'm posting this chapter on the first snow of the winter! And it reminded me of episode 16 from Saiyuki Reload where Goku is afraid of the snow. (I love that episode! :D) For some of you snow might be normal this time of year; but not when your in Northeastern Pennsylvania.

Song of the Day: Wake Me Up When Up September Ends by Green Day

Gojyo: Hey when am I gonna appear in this story?!

Me: Probably in the next chapter.

Britt: Don't worry; your definitely on of the main characters.

Goyjo: Ha! I told you baka-saru!

Goku: Yah, your _a_ main character. I'm _the _main character!

Gojyo: You brat!

Goku: Ero-kappa!

Me: Well, everything seems normal here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki. If I did, Hakkai would've run me over with the jeep.

* * *

I woke up to an unfamiliar thing that I hadn't felt in a long time. Warmth. It was so wonderful that I didn't even want to wake up. I was too afraid that if I opened my eyes, it would all be gone.

If I woke up now, I would be back in my prison. A prison that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape. If I woke now, I might never feel this warmth again.

But, it wasn't just the warmth that was new. As my senses became more aware, I picked up on another feeling. Something just as wonderful as the warmth. _Light. _And light comes from...

_The sun._

Slowly, I opened my eyes to the bright room. A room. I wasn't still trapped, I had escaped the prison. I was in room, lying in a warm, comfy bed. And I'd just had the best night of sleep in....a very, very long time.

It all came back to me now. Someone had found me. Not just someone, a man named Sanzo! He was able to free me! And then he took me to his apartment, with the big window, and the city, and the food.

Food! It had been so long since I'd eaten. Yet while I was imprisoned....I never got hungry. So last night, even though it had only been ramen and egg rolls, I had been over joyed to eat it.

After dinner, I went into the spare room. It was so huge! It had a bed with light blue blankets and sea green sheets. The walls were faint orange and the floor was either tan or beige. I'm not quite sure what the difference was though.

The room wasn't very well decorated though. There was a small television sitting on a table with a few droors attached to it. A bedside table with a clock on it, a closet door, and a large window on the left wall. I still thought it was the coolest room ever!

I sat up in bed to turn and look at the clock. The big hand was on the seven and the little hand was in the middle of eight and nine so....It was eight thirty-five! And that could only mean one thing....Breakfast!

I jumped out my bed as quickly as possible....resulting in me falling out of the bed. I fell flat against the floor with a dull thud. I sat there dumb struck for a few seconds before scrambling up.

"Hehe...Whoops." I chuckled. It felt good to talk out loud again. Instead of just speaking in my mind.

If I wanted breakfast, I should probably go to the kitchen. What if Sanzo wasn't awake though? Would he mad if I got up and tried to find some food on my own?

I really didn't want to cause him trouble. Even though he seemed pretty mean, he was the one who freed me and picked me up off the streets. And then he was nice enough to take me to his house and feed me! I feel like I owed him so much just for that alone!

_Sanzo may yell pretty loud, but I still like him! He took me away from the bad place, and now I can see the daylight again! That's what Sanzo reminds me of...He's like the sun._

Of all a sudden a wave of nostalgic hit me. Visions...flashes...Blurs of memories flashed through my mind. They came like lightning strikes crashing around in my mind. A wave of nausea hit when the blurs that looked like figures. Figures that had to be people. People...Demons...Men...Women...Kids....Golden hair.

And all at once...The visions dissipated. The nausea was gone and so were the figures. All the blurs, visions, golden hair. Gone. Like a nightmare that had come and left.

I still stood there for many moments...Frozen. _Golden hair_...

Finally, I snapped out of my trance and realized where I was and what I had been doing. I tried to calm my heart which was beating just a little faster than it had been.

I shook it off, as my mind cleared and the flashes completely left. Slowly, unsure if I could walk steadily, I made my way towards the door. After noting that my legs were fine I rushed out the door.

"Alright. We'll be there by nine forty-five. Bye." Apparently, Sanzo had been talking to somone on the phone. I heard the faint click of the off button before he slammed the phone on it's hook.

"Uh...Sanzo?" I said, announcing my presence. He turned towards me with a 'I don't take this kind of shit in the morning' look. Definitelt not a morning person.

"I'm hungry!" I whined. Sanzo groaned, obviously annoyed.

"You've said that like four times baka-saru!" He scolded. I gave him a befuddled look.

"No...I think I only said it two times, three at the most." I said.

"Smartass." He accused. "Breakfast is already made. It's scrambled eggs. Hurry up and eat 'cause we gotta make you look presentable." He ordered.

''Hm?"

"You need something to wear. Kami knows how long you've worn that. And you really could use a bath." Sanzo said, a little disgusted by the subject.

"Oh...M'kay." He nodded and left the room. Presumably, to find some clothes for me to wear.

* * *

_About 8 minutes later..._

The warm water from the shower felt so good against my skin. It had been so long since I had a nice, hot shower or bath. The smelly lotion I used in my hair, made it nice and soft too!

For the first time, in a long time, I was clean. After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed towards the spare room. As soon I closed the door of the room, I released a tranquil sigh.

On the bed, there were some clothes laid out for me to wear. A pair of green boxers, grey sweatpants, and a cerulean sweatshirt. It was all a pretty big on my small figure, but it would have to do.

After I dressed I turned to look in the small mirror attached to the closet door. The clothes looked baggy on me, and gave me a skinny look. But I wasn't bare, in fact I had some good muscle formed in my tan skin.

It had been a very long time since I got a look at myself. My wild, brown hair reminded me of the color of chestnuts and the leaves on the trees. And below my hairline...I noticed something else.

A headband. It was a heavy, golden headband. But it wasn't just a fashion accesory, it was a limiter. A limiter to keep my demonic powers under control. Although, humans and demons co-existed, most demons wore limiters to lead daily lives.

I fingered the restraint device cautiously. I knew I couldn't take this off, and I knew mostly why. I couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if it ever broke.

_Again... _A distant voice in my head added. I shook the thought away quickly. I didn't want another flash like the one this morning. Maybe...I should tell Sanzo...

_NO! You can't tell anyone!! What if they lock you up again?! _

I should've been scared that there was a voice in my head giving me advice, but I was more afraid of what would happen if I didn't take it. I couldn't let Sanzo or anyone know. They'd hate me and lock me away again. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down my spine.

I took my hands away from the band and once again glanced in the mirror. The only thing that shown almost as brightly as the headband were my eyes. _Golden eyes..._ Another characteristic I didn't need. I didn't linger on it though, for that too dug up unwanted things.

So instead, I went back towards the bed to where my old clothes were. I remember wearing them for so long. The light blue shirt that would be tucked into the white jeans, with the small belt to hold them up. Just a normal outfit to some...

To me though, it was something precious. As I stared at it more, the more fond of it I grew. Whether it was horrible or joyful, I had a past. And these clothes were one of the only things tying me to it.

I fingered the cloth thoughtfully in my hands. Wherever I end up, I'm taking these with me. That was my decision.

That's right! Sanzo was taking me to find somewhere for me to live. I was a little sad, since I was kind of used to the apartment now, but I figured where I'd be going would be fine.

I wasn't really asking for much. Just a warm bed, lots of food, and maybe some nice people. That's all I would need for now, since I didn't know what I was supposed to do with my life.

_Live..._Is what the voice in my head said. I didn't know whose it was, even though it sounded so familiar. But whether if it was someone I once knew or just a distant memory, I like the answer.

Live. Hmm...I could do that. I guess that will be my plan for now. I mean, living life is a good enough reason to get up in the morning, isn't it?

* * *

_Sanzo's pov_

It was Saturday morning and I was driving down town with a loud, curious monkey in tow. Yep, that's just how I wanted to spend my day. If it wasn't for coffee and cigarettes I wouldn't have even bothered to get up.

As soon as I got up this morning, I brewed a pot of coffee and grabbed the morning paper like any normal day. But then, I remembered that there was a stray kid staying in my spare room.

That's when the headache came and I had to also pop open a bottle of aspirin. This kid was staying in my house. By now he could have made off with a t.v. or stolen some cash.

I snorted at the thought. I don't think the little chimp really could do something like that. Then again...I really don't know anything about this boy, except his name. But apparently, neither did he. You could never be too sure though...

Before my paranoia got the best of me, I have to put my doubts to rest. Might as well check on him. Just to make sure everything in one piece, which it probably is. Hopefully.

I opened the door slowly, not really wanting to make a commotion. And all my suspicions were successfully put to an end when I saw Goku fast asleep in the bed.

He was so curled up that the only proof that he was there, was the lump under the blankets and the lump of brown hair sticking out. The only noise in the room was the faint ticking of the clock and his snoring.

Tsk. Some people actually call this cute. But cute, just wasn't a word in my vocabulary. I left the room without a sound and shut the door behind me.

Next, I took a quick shower and got dressed. A plain white top, green jacket, and a faded pair of jeans. Which reminded me, I needed to get the kis some clothes. Whatever I have will be big on him but at least it'll be clean.

I couldn't help but wonder if the kid was just accustomed to being covered in a layer of earth. He actually did resemble a wild monkey that you would find out in a forest.

My usual breakfast consisted of a dark mug of coffee and a nicotine filled cigarette. I might have to worry about lung cancer; but never losing weight.

Judging from the appetite the boy had he would probably be hungry though. I'd just have to make some scrambled eggs for the pipsqueak. I could barely cook any dish, but eggs I could handle.

It only took ten minutes to turn the gooey, yellow yolks into scrambled, chewy chunks. Sounds appetizing, doesn't it? After seeing him attack the ramen last night though, I hardly think it would matter to Goku. Give it a little pepper and a glass of milk and the kid would be fine.

Now the only thing left to do was to schedule the appointment. To do that I'd have to call the town hall building to tell them to have his records ready. After that it's smooth sailing; kid finds a guardian and I come out of it guilt free.

Dialing the numbers quickly as I waited for the damn phone to stop ringing. Finally after about two minutes, a young woman answred the voice with a rehearsed, "Hello, City Services Office. How may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Genjo Sanzo. I'd like to schedule an appoinment today. I need to look up the records of some orphan boy." I stated.

"What is the boy's full, legal name?" The woman asked professionally.

"Son Goku." I replied. I could faintly hear the woman typing a mile a minute on a computer keyboard.

"Alright, we'll need you to accompany him here to receive the records. Is 12:00 o'clock okay for you?" She asked.

_Eleven o'clock is no good for me. I'm meeting Hakkai at eleven thirty and I really don't feel like canceling..._

"Do you have anything earlier?" I questioned. A few more clicks before she answered.

"Uh...Well, there is an opening at nine forty-five. Is that fine?" _I'll have to wake the monkey up now to make it in time._

"Alright. We'll be there at nine forty-five. Bye." As if on cue, Goku entered the room right as I hung up the phone.

"Uh...Sanzo?" He said apparently trying to gain my attention. I turned and gave him one of my famous 'I'm not a morning person' looks. But the little brat seemed unfazed by it.

Instead he whined, "I'm hungry!"

"You've said that like four times already baka-saru!" I yelled, very much annoyed.

"No...I think I only said it two times, three at the most.'' He stated. _He's either very stupid, or very honest. If there's a difference._

"Smartass." I retorted. "Breakfast is already made. It's scrambled eggs. Hurry up and eat 'cause we gotta make you look presentable.''

"Hm?'' He asked dumbly.

''You need something to wear. Kami knows how long you've worn that outfit. And you could really use a bath." I didn't even bother to hide the light trace of disgust in my voice. This kid had been living in filth. Yet he didn't smell as bad you think someone would after not bathing for a while.

"Oh...M'kay." He responded. At least he was agreeable. I nodded before leaving him to devour the breakfast.

* * *

''Alright, Goku listen up. Just keep your mouth shut unless they ask you a question, and do not say the danger words.'' His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Danger words?" He questioned.

"The danger words, which are _I'm hungry_. They're called the danger words because if you say them I can't guarantee your safety.'' His eyes widened before he silently nodded.

We walked in through the revolving doors and entered the main hallway. I couldn't help but notice how Goku glanced all around in awe and excitment.

I approached the front desk and waited for the young secretary to notice our presence. When she did, she pasted on a professional smile and turned her full attention to us. "How may I help you, Sanzo-sama?"

_Must be someone who goes to my temple._ "We're here for the appointment to check his records." I said gesturing towards the curious primate behind me. She looked down and smiled, more genuinely, at the boy.

"What's you name, honey?" She asked sweetly.

Goku smiled brightly back at her. ''I'm Goku." He answered.

''What a cute kid." She chuckled. She grabbed a paper from her desk and skimmed it before looking back at us.

"Go to room 109. It's down the hall, three doors to the left.'' She explained.

"Thanks." I replied. I'd yet to take two steps before I heard Goku give the woman a cheerful ''Bye!''

It only took a good thirty seconds to reach our destination. Without knocking I opened the door and pulled Goku in along with me. The room was simple enough with light decor and a little modest decoration. There was a large couch in front of the window and beside that was an armchair. And inside the armchair was a tall odd-looking man wearing a lond black coat.

"Ah, so you've arrived. Nice to finally meet you, Sanzo-_sama._'' He greeted. It sounded almost like this guy was mocking me or something. Taking a closer look though, I realized this wasn't an ordinary man. He was a demon.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Zakuro. I'm an investigation specialist.'' I raised an eyebrow at that. Why was there an investigator here to greet us.

"Hey, your hair looks pink!'' Goku chimed. A vein popped in my head as the idiotic statement left his mouth. Although, I suppose it was a bit funny.

"Uh...Yah, I guess it does. Anyway...'' Zakuro said trying to not go off track.

''Getting to the point, why are you here? We're only here to check his records.'' I deadpanned. The man smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask.'' He began. Goku, now interested in the conversation, listened intently. I waited expectantly for the answer to slip from his mouth.

"You see, it would seem,'' he began, ''that there are _no _records of Son Goku whatsoever.''

* * *

And there's the second chapter! A bit of a cliffhanger but don't worry. I'll update as son as I can.

And yes, I added Zakuro in this. If you don't know he's from Saiyuki reload gunlock. He was a good bad-ass villain, and I thought this role would be good for him.

Reviews would be wonderful! And it only takes two seconds! See ya' later!


	4. Destined Meetings

New chapter! I know, I know! I took a really long time to update this! And I'm really sorry for those of you enjoying the story. But, I was having a bit of writer's block and I had two other chapter stories too. But, I'm back! So, I hope you enjoy this very long chapter that I worked hard on.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Reviews would be wonderful and a great encouragement to update faster! No flames. I hope you like it!

Song of the day: Funhouse by Pink. I'm sure you've heard of it already.

Britt: We're back!

Gojyo: Finally! What the hell took so long?

Me: *sweat drops* Well, I had a bit of trouble. But hey, you actually show up in this chapter!

Gojyo: It's about time!

Goku: Is it possible for Gojyo to transmit an STD through this story?

Me: Hmm...Maybe.

Gojyo: I do not have an STD!

Britt: Anymore.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

_Sanzo's pov_

This day just apparently couldn't get any worse. Here I was, sitting with a weird, demon guy and a small, baka-saru. Just how I wanted to spend my Saturday. And worst of all, I was going to have to ask a question that I'm sure I would dread the answer of.

"What do you mean there are _no_records of Son Goku?" Goku looked up at me, then back at the man waiting for an answer.

"Well, ya' see," he began, " they tried to find his records here. They searched and searched, but they couldn't find any. So, they figured maybe he moved or was out of the district. They checked Hanae or the neighboring towns. Nothing. That's when they called me."

''An what are you going to do? And why _doesn't_he have any records?" I asked. The weirdo- I mean Zakuro smirked.

"That's what I've been hired to find out. To find information on him, and why there are no files. And what might have happeed to his family." He said while glancing at the boy. He stared at him for another few seconds before turning back to me.

"I'm guessing the fact that you had to come here means he doesn't know much." Zakuro said gesturing at Goku's confused face.

"Wow, no wonder you have this job. What gave it away? The dumb expression he's wearing or the confusion evident on his face?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Are you making fun of me?!" He accused.

'No, not at all."

"There you just did it again!"

"Excuse me,'' Goku interrupted, ''but wasn't there something you were trying to say?" He asked. Zakuro turned towards him and gave him a cheeky grin.

''I just need to ask you some questions Goku. Is that okay with you?" He said nicely. Goku thought about it for a moment before nodding his approval.

"Great!" Zakuro replied. "Would you mind leaving us alone?" He asked in a fake polite tone.

"Tch, whatever." I grit out before taking my leave. The door closed with a dull thud, and I was left alone in the quiet hallway.

_Well, might as well get comfy. _I decided before plopping down in a chair set out near the window.

* * *

_Goku's pov_

''So Goku, how old are you?" What a simple question. In fact, most four year olds can answer that question correctly. It's just something that everyone decided everyone should know. Too bad I didn't.

"I'm not sure.." I replied. I watched as he scribbled something down on a paper.

"And do you know anything about your family?'' He asked.

"Family?" I mimicked aloud.

"Yah, a family. A mom, dad, brother, or sister.'' _Those things sound nice. For some reason, I really wish I had those things. Maybe I did....?_

''I don't remember.'' I answered. He nodded and wrote some more words down.

"Do you remeber anything? Anything at all?" He asked in a serious voice.

"Uh..." _Golden hair....Flashes of a memory....Feelings once lost....Locked away...Did bad things...._

I chewed my bottom lip nervously while trying to think straight. I did remember a little bit. I even remembered a few things. It wasn't much though so....It wouldn't matter if I didn't say anything, would it? Because I feel like I shouldn't tell anyone, though I'm not quite sure why. I just can't.

''Uh...No, I don't remeber anything." I finally replied. _I can't tell them anything. Even though I can't remember why..._

_''_Besides your name?" I nodded. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._A creepy, childish voice taunted. I shook the thought away and tried to focus on what Zakuro was asking.

"So, where did Sanzo find you?" He asked.

"....In a box." Finally, the truth.

"Is that where you lived?"

"Yeah, I guess.'' _I didn't feel like I was living._

"How long were you there?"

"A really long time..." Again; the truth.

''Why were you there?"

"I'm...not quite sure.'' I answered. That was mostly true at least.

"Mm hm. Say Goku, what do you think of Sanzo-sama?" He asked with less seriousness.

''Well, I just met him, but I think he's pretty cool. He can be kind of crabby, other than that though...'' Zakuro smiled and closed his notebook.

"Great, well that's all for now. I'm gonna go talk to Sanzo and then I'll be right back. 'Kay?" I nodded.

Is this what I'll have to deal with? Questions about my past that can't be answered. What if deep down I don't want them answered? What if I do? I don't want too many other people to know though.

But, I really hate lying. It's just something I don't like; I probably didn't like it before either. Forget about the past, what about the present? If I don't have a family, what's gonna happen to me? Will they lock me away? Toss me aside somewhere? Leave me all alone? All the possibilities were enough to make me shiver.

Where am I going to end up? Will they find me one of those families? With the mother and father and siblings? Or maybe....those are just one of those things you're born with. Maybe a mother is someone who will care for you and smiles at you, in a nice way. And maybe brother is someone who you can play with and will also smile when you yell, ''Nii-chan!" And maybe a father is someone who will discipline, and be harsh, but always be looking out for you.

Hmm...Yeah, that sounds nice. It feels familiar too. Maybe I do kind of get some of this stuff! Ha! I knew I was only a little stupid! .....Wait, no that's not right. I'm not as dumb as they think I am...Yeah, that's it!

_Okay, I've decided. I don't know what they're gonna do with me, but I know this. I'm gonna find a decent place to live with lots of yummy food and some nice people. No matter what, that's all I'm really gonna need. _I decided in my head. That was my decision and a silent promise I intend to keep.

"Oi, Goku! Listen up!" The loud voice broke me out of my intent thought. Zakuro had re-entered the room with a not so happy Sanzo in tow. Geez, what did he say to get Sanzo so irritated?

"Goku, since we don't know where to put you, you'll be staying in a temporary family. And..." I awaited anxiously for his answer.

"How would you like to stay with Sanzo-sama?" He asked with a mighty grin plastered on his face. I was smiling too, but for different reasons.

"Really? I get to stay with Sanzo!!" I said excitedly. I didn't even bother to contain my glee. I was allowed to stay with Sanzo!

Zakuro nodded with a smile on his face. Sanzo on the other hand, was standing in the back round with a sour look on his face. But it didn't bother me, he always looked that way anyway.

''Yep, all he has to do and sign some papers and he'll be your legal guardian until we find out what your story is. So, you should be out of here soom. M'kay?" I nodded, then jumped in the air excitedly.

"Yeah! Come on Sanzo, hurry up! Sign, sign, sign!!" I chanted impatiently. He gave me an irritated look before yelling, "Be quiet, ya' loud monkey!" I couldn't suppress the small giggled that escaped my throat before giving a half-hearted, "Sorry."

"Hn." Was his only response.

I couldn't wait to go outside! I was staying with Sanzo here in the city! Maybe I could go to a park! Or maybe a playground! Or a....a restaurant!!! Which reminded me....I think I'm hungry.

''I'll be checking in on you guys in a few weeks. Try not to kill the kid by then." Zakuro said to Sanzo. Sanzo just sneered, which wasn't very reassuring. Hopefully, I'll live long enough to get a bite to eat.

"And since he's now in your care, you need to get him registered for school.'' My brow furrowed. School? What was that? Whatever it is, it sounded evil for some reason.

"What's school?" I asked curiously.

"It's a place where are children are forced- I mean required to go to for them to receive an education.'' Zakuro explained. I frowned.

"That sounds scary. Is it gonna hurt?" Zakuro chuckled and ruffled my brown hair.

"Nothing to worry about kid." He replied.

"Here's your damn papers.'' Sanzo interrupted.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. Well, you two are free to go.'' I smiled.

"Come on, Sanzo! Let's go! Let's go!" I chirped, grabbing the man's hand and dragging him forward.

"Quiet, baka-saru!" He yelled, before striking me with a paper fan.

"Ow! That hurt!" I yelled back, holding my abused head.

"Tch. Come on, monkey. We've got places to go." I looked up.

"Huh? Where?" I asked.

"I'm going to see an acquaintance of mine.'' Sanzo had friends? Hm...Well, they must be able to take a punch. Or a slap to the head with a fan.

"Who?"

"Cho Hakkai." He answered.

* * *

_Sanzo's pov_

Knock. No answer.

I sighed. We just drove all the way from the center of town to Hakkai's place. He _better_ be freakin' home, or I'll shoot something. Most likely the door.

Another knock. I turned towards the monkey who was busily looking at everything within eyesight. Hakkai's house was a one floor flat, on the edge of town. This was one of the few areas in the city where people actually have yards. And the monkey was already taking notice of the lush area of grass and trees behind the building.

Another knock, this time, loud enough to wake the dead. Finally, I could hear the sounds of footsteps inside and a familiar face answered the door.

"Ah, hello Sanzo-san. Next time would you mind knocking a little more quietly?'' He asked politely. Being the intelligent man he was, Hakkai quickly took notice of the other person beside me. Goku was currently staring up at him, eyes glowing with child-like wonder.

''Hello, there. And who might you be?" He asked giving Goku a cheerful greeting.

"I'm Son Goku!" He beamed. "Are you Hakkai?"

"Yes, that's me. Say Goku, are you by any chance hungry?'' Oh shit. he did not just say the 'h' word. Goku's face lit up immediately and he nodded.

"Well, help yourself to anything in the kitchen." He offered, extending the door so Goku could go inside.

"Hakkai wait-" But before I could warn him, Goku had already sped past us. I sighed. Damn monkey better leave something for us to eat.

"Now Sanzo-san..." Hakkai began. Uh oh. I saw this coming. '' Could you explain to me what you're doing with a child?"

I sighed. Next thing I knew, I was seated on the couch with Hakkai sitting across from me on an armchair. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to explain the situation.

"Alright, just let me explain this, and save your questions for the end.'' I began. He nodded.

''So, I was walking home from work last evening. And I wanted to find a shortcut to avoid being caught in the rain. While I'm walking through this shitty alley, I find _that_ kid, in a fucking box! All alone, looking up at me like he had half a brain. He was scared at first, like he was surprised to see another person. I told him to go home, but he said he didn't have one.

And for whatever fucked-up reason, I took him home to spend the night in a decent bed. Turns out the boy doesn't remember anything besides his name. So, I took him to the town hall to see his records. This morning, a guy there, revealed there were _no_ records of Son he had no place to go.

Somehow, some cruel twist of fate, the guy, Zakuro, talked me into taking care of the kid until they find out what the deal is on him.'' I said releasing a deep sigh.

"Pray tell, how did he manage to talk you into it?" Hakkai asked, humor tinting his voice.

''The bastard was conniving, He told me the truth. If I didn't take him, the kid would've been put in an orphanage, foster care, or even a juvenile care center.'' Hakkai nodded in understanding. He had grown up in an orphanage too. Must have been hard.

''I'm glad you agreed. He seems like a nice kid.'' He remarked, his smile returning.

"Eats like a pig, acts like a monkey.'' The green-eyed man chuckled at the comment.

''You do know you're responsible for him now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to lecture me. That's part of the reason I'm here.'' Hakkai raised an eyebrow.

''Oh?"

"You're a teacher at the middle school, aren't ya'?" He nodded. "Well, I need to get the saru enrolled in school as fast as possible.''

"I see. You say he has no previous records of his past?" I shook my head. "No birth certificate? No school records?" No, again.

"My, my, you've given me quite a challenge.'' He said with that creepy smile plastered on his face. ''But...I think I'll be able to help. However there is one thing you'll have to get.'' I looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

''A physical. You need to take him to a medical center and find his age, height, weight, and all of that. Maybe some shots if the doctors say he should. Once you give me that information, I can enroll him by Monday or a little later.'' I nodded, taking in all the information I needed.

"Thanks. I suppose I own you one don't I?" There was that creepy smile again.

"Yes. But, don't worry about it for now.'' Suddenly, his face became more serious. I noticed this and gave him an odd look.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

''I don't know exactly. It just bothers me. A kid like that, having no memory or recollection about his past. And finding him in a deserted alleyway? Something just seems wrong...'' He explained.

In truth, that kind of bothered me too. But, I really didn't like to dwell on it. The possibilities were endless. Goku could have had a normal life, and a normal family. _Or _he could've had abusive parents and ran away to escape the beatings. _Or_he could've been abandoned there, or at an earlier age. _Or_his family could've been brutally murdered before his eyes and it traumatized him, thereby locking away his memories.

"It _does _bother me. For now though, might as well let the kid be. He seems content. Besides, his memories might come back to him eventually.'' I said finally. Hakkai seemed to nod in agreement.

"You're right. He is a cute kid; wild too. I bet he'll be a bit of a troublemaker, won't he?" I grunted at the assumption, causing the other to laugh slightly.

''Don't you have a little troublemaker of your own? Where is that asshole roommate of yours?" I asked, referring to Gojyo.

"He's upstairs taking a shower. Though he's most likely finished. Meaning, he'll be arriving soon.'' Hakkai said.

"If that kappa meets the saru, it'll be trouble. I need a smoke.'' I muttered.

''Yes, well, how about some lunch before infecting your lungs?" He offered.

"No promises." I murmered while getting off the couch. Not three seconds later did a yell come from the kitchen.

"You stupid monkey!"

"Red-roach!"

I groaned, very much annoyed, while Hakkai merely said, ''Oh my. Looks like they've met.''

* * *

_Goku's pov_

_Oh, wow! _I thought excitedly.

Hakkai, or whatever his name was, told me I could help myself to some food! Whatever I wanted! And I was _hungry_!I was about to pounce on my unmoving and tasty prey, when I realized something.

_Wait...I don't know how to cook, do I? _The thought left me dumbstruck for a moment, just standing there like an idiot. Finally, I came to a decision: I wouldn't eat anything that had to be cooked! It's so simple!

Praising myself, for my wise choice, I searched the pantry for a good snack. Hmm....Hey, what's that? I looked at the label surrounding the jar. P-e-a-n-u-t-b-u-t-t-e-r. I wonder what that is?

Taking hold of the jar, I opened the lid with no effort at all. Dipping a finger in, I eyed the creamy substance carefully, before testing the food on my taste buds. My eyes widened in surprise as the delicious, creamy food filled my mouth with joy. This was awsome!!

I grabbed the jar and set it on the table, and went off in search of something else to eat with it. I looked around the cupboard, pushing past cans and boxes, until something caught me eyes. It was something wrapped in plastic and another foreign name written on it. C-h-o-c-o-l-a-t-e.

Hnn...Sounded fine. Better check to make sure. Unwrapping the plastic, I chipped a piece off the bar and popped it into my mouth. And even greater surprise filled my senses when the taste of this unknown food flooded my taste buds with exquisite flavor. What was this wondrous food?

Now, it didn't take a genuis to put together this snack. I looked at the brown bar in my hand, and back at the creamy substance from the jar. Without another thought, I dipped a chunk of the bar into the sticky mess. I jammed the bar into my mouth without hesitation, and waited as the wonderful sensation filled my mouth.

_This is amazing! Possibly the greatest invention I've discovered in the last 12 hours!_ I thought happily. Eagerly, I dipped another piece before even finishing the first. I chewed slowly, the sticky stuff attaching itself to the inside of my mouth.

_I need a drink._I decided. I headed toward the fridge in search of one. I silently pondered what was going on in the other room. I wonder what Sanzo and Hakkai were talking about?

I didn't know much about this Hakkai fellow, but I already decided that I like him. He treats me kindly and smiles at me too. And I really liked his green eyes too! They were pretty, even for guy. And so familiar...

_Emerald eyes....Long dark hair...A pleasant smile..._As soon as the thoughts hit me, a wave of nausea washed over me. Luckily, only for a moment and as soon as the thoughts fled my mind, the queasiness subsided.

I wondered if that was once again another scrap of my memory. Or just a horrible case of deja vu. Either way, I'd rather avoid having those thoughts again.

Finally remembering the task at hand, I opened the fridge and finally found something familiar. M-i-l-k. Milk! I know what that is! I grabbed the carton and set it on the table and went in search of a glass.

After pouring myself a refreshing glass of the white liquid, I drank thoughtfully, glancing around the room. This place was a little bigger that Sanzo's house. In fact, it even had a yard! Maybe Sanzo will let me play there later! That would be awsome!

Suddenly, a noise knocked me out of my thoughts. I turned around, expecting to see Hakkai or Sanzo, but instead found a different person. A tall guy, with dark, red hair and eyes. He was staring at me like I had two heads or something.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" He asked. My brow furrowed.

"I'm Son Goku." I proclaimed. "Who the hell are _you_?" I asked, returning the question.

"The names, Sha Gojyo. But here's a better question: What the hell are you doing in my house, saru?" I was about to answer politely, until I heard the last word of his sentence.

"Hey, I'm not a monkey!" I exclaimed. The man, Gojyo, smirked.

"Of course you are!" He said walking towards me. ''You look like a chibi-saru!" He teased, before stealing a piece of the sweet bar and taking a bite out of it.

"Oi, don't steal my food you-! You red roach!!" His snickered at my annoyance and continued to eat the succulent treat. `

I huffed angrily at his obvious amusement. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Just 'cause he's bigger than me, doesn't mean he can pick on me! Even...if his hair was kinda cool. I had to admit, his hair was different. Suddenly, without thinking, I reached out grabbed the crimson locks and pulled.

Gojyo let out a howl at the action and whacked me on the head. I yelped when his hand came in contact with my soft spot, rubbing the bump he left. "Ow..." I mumbled.

''What the hell did ya' do that for?!!" Gojyo demanded angrily. I blinked up at him, before smiling sheepishly.

"It looked like fire, so I thought it would be hot!" I explained. Gojyo stood there, unmoving, gaping at me. After a few moments thought, his face broke out into a grin. He chuckled softly and brought his hand down to ruffle my hair.

"Hehe...You're pretty funny kid!" I suppose that was a compliment. I decided I liked when hair was ruffled. The feeling of fingers running through my hair in an affectionate manner -- instead of belittling -- was oddly comforting. Like when they look down at me with a smile...

_Playful grin...Dark hair...Red eyes...._I nearly threw up as once again those horrible sensations filled my body. _When will it stop?!_ I screamed inside my mind. My legs felt heavy, as I began to sway just the tiniest bit.

Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder knocked me out of my gaze. I whipped my head up and found myself staring into ruby eyes. They were filled with mostly confusion; maybe the smallest bit of concern.

"Hey Goku, you okay?" He asked. I realized that as soon as I'd broken out of my gaze the sick feeling went away, as did the feeling in my legs.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I smiled, actually feeling much better. He nodded, before removing his hand from my shoulder.

"Good. Don't ya' getting sick. Hakkai would probably make me clean it up or something...'' He muttered.

"Are you a friend of Hakkai's?" I asked curiously. The man stared down at me with a look on his face that said, ''how stupid are you?"

"Of course we are! Hell, I live here too ya' know!" Gojyo proclaimed. I shrugged.

"Actually, I didn't. I just met Hakkai today when Sanzo brought me over." The mands eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets at the mention of my guardian's name.

"_Sanzo?_" He questioned, in disbelief. I nodded. "_The Sanzo?"_Again, I nodded. Silence flooded the room like a tidal wave and I wondered what was going on. Did Gojyoo know Sanzo or some-

My thoughts were interrupted by a burst of laughter that rang from the redhead's mouth. The guy looked like he was in a fit of hysterics. Confused as hell, I just stood there, blinking in awe, as he continued to laugh like a manic.

Finally, his seizure subsided, and he calmed down. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned his attention back to me.

"Oh Kami, that funny. So, you seriously came here with Sanzo?" I simply nodded. ''Oh man, I can't wait to see him! Where is he?"

I shrugged. "Talking to Hakkai I guess. I came in here to get some food.'' He nodded.

''So, chibi-saru, which jungle did Sanzo dig you out of?" I inwardly growled at the nickname.

"I didn't come from a jungle, you ass!" I yelled. He glared at me, and brought his hand down to whack me over the head again. This time, I caught it, and bit him, causing him to howl in pain. "Fuck!" He hissed.

''You stupid monkey!"

''Red roach!"

"What's all the commotion?" A new voice, asked popping up from the entrance to the kitchen. We bothed turned to see a smiling Hakkai and an annoyed Sanzo.

"Oi, Sanzo! Put your little pet on a leash, he just fucking bit me!" Gojyo yelled.

"No fair! This asshole tried to hit me first!" I yelled back, pointing an excusing finger at Gojyo.

"Now, now." Hakkai said trying to calm the fight, and failing horribly.

**"**Baka-saru!"

"Bastard!"

_Bam! Bam! Bam! _Three gunshots rang through the house, causing all noise to stop. All three or our heads looked towards the priest, who was now pointing his gun towards us. With a very pissed look on his face, he growled, "Do you two want to die?"

I gulped, then shook my head. Gojyo was grinning, but also shook his head. Sanzo lowered his weapon, tucking it away into his back pocket. Damn, is my legal guardian really a priest carrying a gun with a short temper? That was a bad combination.

"Ne, Sanzo-san, next time could you not put more bullet holes in our wall?" Hakkai asked, gesturing towards the three hole that _were_ currently in the wall.

"Yeah, your holiness! Who the hell do you think has to fix that?!" Gojyo screeched.

"That would be you.'' The green-eyed man informed. ''And this time, could you not cover it up with a picture frame or poster.''

"Well, I hate having to fix the wall every time his majesty over there keeps putting holes in it!" Gojyo argued.

"I wouldn't have to, if you weren't such a dick.'' Sanzo retorted coolly.

"How the hell does that justify trying to blow my head off?!''

"Hakkai,'' I said, making all heads turn in my direction. ''when is lunch?" I asked. The brunette smiled.

"I think that's a good idea, Goku. How about I begin lunch, and you two try not to kill each other for ten minutes. Gojyo, I'll fill you in then.'' The redhead nodded, eager to know what was going on.

"Hakkai, can I go play outside?" I asked. I really, really wanted to see the yard! All the green grass, the falling leaves, and blooming flowers.

"If Sanzo-san is fine with it, you may.'' He replied. I looked at Sanzo pleadingly. He sighed.

"Do what you want.'' Was his only answer. I beamed brightly, before giving a quick, "Thanks." Then without another word, still smiling, I ran out the back into the yard.

I was excited to find that the yard was fairly large and had plenty of trees to climb. The only slight disappointment I felt, was that there weren't many leaves left on the tree. They had already changed color and fallen.

Although I could still have fun, I found myself staring at the piles of scattered leaves on the ground. A part of me felt bad for the dead leaves, as if they were really living. What did it feel like to simply live for a few months, then wither away to nothing?

The thought made me shiver. I wonder if there was a place where the leaves would never fall from the trees, so that they could liver forever. Then the trees would be pretty all years, and the leaves wouldn't have to die.

_But that wouldn't be any better...Then there wouldn't be a chance for new leaves to grow. And if the trees were simply green all year-round...Well, that would be kinda boring. _I thought silently.

I took another look at the leaves. I don't even know why I was having these complicating thoughts in the first place. It was like I could feel the sadness form the fallen leaves, but also the rejoice of those beginning to bud. It's as if I was so in tune with the world around me.

A chirping sound, broke me out of my thoughts, when I spotted a bird resting on a nearby branch. The chirping was playful and kind sounding, as if the creature were inviting me to play. Grinning, and leaving my odd thoughts behind, I set off to climb the tree.

* * *

And....Done! Wow, this chapter was really long! Even I wasn't expecting it to be this long. So, I hope you're happy.

Anyway, if you have any questions, just ask! Also, leave a review! It only takes two seconds, and is a very nice gesture!

See ya' next time!


	5. Hospitals and Shopping

New chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Damn, I don't know how I keep making such long chapters! I had a lot of fun writing and I worked hard. So I hope you enjoy!

Reviews would be like racing handicap scooters around Walmart. Great and totally worth it. No flames.

Song of the Day: Higher by Creed. Check it out.

Britt: Hey people!

Gojyo: Hay is for dicks. Grass is better.

Goku: Shut up, perv! Can't you go five minutes without mentioning 'dick'?!

Gojyo: Be quiet, dickwad!

Goku: See! You did it again asshole!

Gojyo: You're one to talk, ya' little fag!

Me: Yo! Tweedle-dumb, Tweedle-dick! Knock it off!

Gojyo: *mumbles* Whatever.

Goku: Which one am I?

Britt: Wow...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki. Never will either.

* * *

_Goku's pov_

"Ne, Sanzo, where are we?" I asked curiously. I stood there beside my new guardian, staring up at the large building in front of me.

It's facade was was smooth and white, with many windows upon rows and rows of floor. The entrance to the building was possibly the coolest door I've ever seen. It spun around in a circle instead of opening and closing!

But, the place gave me an odd feeling. There were people coming in and out riding on wheelchairs or crutches. Women were carrying newly born infants, and the sick were rushing in as fast as an ill person could.

"We're at a hospital.'' Sanzo replied nonchalantly. I gave him a confused look.

"Why? Am I sick?" He shook his head. ''No.''

I raised an eyebrow. "Are _you _sick?" He groaned angrily at the many questions.

"Yes, sick of your questions! Just shut up, and follow me!" He commanded as he began walking away. I followed obediantly, not wanting to be left behind.

Inside, the building looked just as large as it did on the outside. People were rushing and bustling by, without so much as a glance at us. There were those in uniforms, and those dressed casually. Afraid if I strared too long I'd be lost in the crowd, I stayed with Sanzo. He walked as if there were no people at all.

Finally, we found our way out of the maze of people into a less populated area. We crossed a long corridor, took two lefts, one right, then crossed another hallway, turned to take the last right, and finally arrived at an area with many doors.

"Where are we?" I asked, taking in a view of my surrounding.

"The lower west wing. This is where people go for check-ups, physicals, shots; kind of like a family clinic.'' Sanzo explained.

"So...why am I here exactly?" He glanced at me for a moment before exhaling a small sigh.

''It seems you don't have any past medical records. Therefore, we're here to make sure you're healthy and all that shit, so you can register for school.'' The blond man explained.

"Oh..." I gnawed at my lip nervously, wandering if I should risk angering him by asking another question. "Will...it hurt?''

"Does it matter?'' Sanzo huffed. I stared at the ground for a minute, pondered it, then decided to answer.

"No, I guess not. But I would rather know, just so I know what I'm in for.'' I answered calmly.

''You mean to say, you'd rather have the truth, than a lie to give you a false sense of comfort?" His voice was less annoyed now, almost curious. I didn't quite understand what he said, but I suppose I didn't have to. I understood enough of it.

"Yeah." I replied. And the strangest thing happened when I answered. A small smile, crept its way onto Sanzo's face. I made a mental note, to remember what the smile looked like with no malicious intent behind it.

Sanzo lead us through a cream-colored door, bringing us into a large waiting room. The walls were a light peach color, the carpet a teal shade. There was a desk, in the shape of a half circle, propped up against the wall and a woman sitting at it, reading some kind of document.

The room was modestly decorated with potted ferns or flowers, or framed pictures of fruit or trees. A coffee table was placed near the center of the room, magazines of all sorts sprawled on top of it.

Chairs were lined up against two of the walls, some people seated in them. A plump woman sitting beside a young boy and girl, most likely her children. There was also a young demon couple, hands intertwined, having a quiet conversation. And lastly, an old man, reading a newspaper silently.

"I need to talk to the receptionist. Go take a seat.'' He ordered quietly. I nodded, choosing the seat one down from the old man.

I watched the two small children as they played with a rag doll and a toy truck. They giggled happily, occasionally making loud noises, where then their mother would softly ''shh'' them. I smiled softly at their innocent play.

''Hey you -- boy!" I turned my head at the voice and found the old man looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you happen to know what the time is?" My brow furrowed at the question. I looked up at the wall across from us, and noticed a clock. There, the little hand near the twelve and the big hand on the five.

''It's about noon.'' I answered. The old man smiled and gave me polite, ''Thank you,'' before turning back to his paper. Curiosity over took me, so I decided to bother him with a question.

''How come you couldn't just look at the clock?" I questioned.

''Because, my eyes don't work as well as they use to.'' He replied without even looking up from his paper.

"How come?" This time he did lower his paper.

"You ask a lot of questions.'' I smiled sheepishly at his comment. "Yeah, I get that a lot.''

"Well, who ever said that was a bad thing? Curiosity is something I admire in a young person.'' My eyes widened in surprise.

''When you're as old as I am, you know so many things already. But when you're young, your curiosity is vivid, and there are so many questions for you to ask.''

''Wow, that was cool! I like you Jiji-san!" The old man's pale face lit up with a genuine smile. The many wrinkles on his face increased as the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

''How old are you anyway, Jiji-san?'' I questioned. The old man chuckled.

"My, you know it's rude to ask such a thing? But if you must know,'' I listened intently, ''I'm thousands of years old.''

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, before I laughed. ''That's funny, old man.'' I said. The old man gave me an amused smile of his own.

''Who said I was kidding?'' My smile faded and I gave the strange man a confused look.

"What do you mean-?"

"Goku!" Sanzo called. I whipped my face around and saw the blond hovering near me.

"Come on, saru. It's time to go. What the hell were you doing anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, I was talking to- Huh?'' The seat it was...empty! Where did the old man go?!

_What the fuck?!_

"Oi! Goku, what are ya' doing?'' Sanzo's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

''Er...I was....It doesn't matter. Let's go!" I said, quickly. _Am I insane, or what? Must have been something I ate._

Sanzo stared at me oddly, before shrugging indifferently, a gesture that said 'I don't want to know.' He called me to follow him, and so I did, pushing thoughts of the strange -- possibly imaginary -- old man to the back of my mind.

* * *

_Somewhere in the heavens...._

"Ah ha ha ha!'' The old man cackled. ''That was certainly most enjoyable.''

"M'lady, I don't really approve of your antics.'' A man next to the ''old man'' commented, clearly displeasured by ''his'' course of actions.

"Oh, you're no fun, Jiroushin.'' With that, a large puff of smoke emitted from the elder, changing him back to his original form. Or _her, _for that matter.

"Konzeon-sama, you should be more careful with such things.'' Jiroshin said.

"It's not as if anyone could recognize me in disguise. Besides, that the most fun I've had in centuries!'' The goddess chuckled. Her faithful subordinate sweat dropped.

"If you say so, M'lady.'' He said begrudgingly. The Merciful Goddess sat down in her favorite chair. The spot right over her water lotus pond, where she could watch over the people of earth. Her usual source of entertainment.

"Besides, I had a reason for doing so. I wanted to check up on the little monkey. He looks like he's gotten maybe a bit taller, ne?" She asked.

Jiroushin sighed. "To be honest, I can't believe five hundred years have passed.'' Konzeon nodded in agreement.

''Times have changed. And although all the events that took place those hundred years ago remain unknown, eventually he's bound to remember something...''

Jiroushin gasped. ''M'lady, what would happen if that boy remembered what took place?" The goddess shook her head.

''I'm not sure. But do not fear; he won't remember any time soon. Besides, he's got new guardians to look after him.'' At the last part, Konzeon smiled.

"Ah, yes. It's been five hundred years since I've had these four to entertain me. It will be quite..._interesting._''

"Whatever you say, Kanzeon-sama.'' Jiroushin huffed. The Merciful Goddess now directed her attention at the pond, where the beautiful blossoms were in everlasting bloom.

However in the lower world, it was not the season for flowers. No, it was becoming colder and colder down there. And soon the land would be blanketed in a field of white ash, glistening in the moonlight.

Konzeon couldn't wait for the first snowfall. People would run through the deep piles of white, rushing back to the warmth of their home. Infants would stare in awe as the snowflakes would tickled their soft skin. And the children would laugh and play while joyously basking in the white wonderland.

Yes, it would be a fine winter. She could hardly wait to see what Goku's reaction would be. After all there was no snow in heaven, but there certainly was plenty down there.

* * *

_Back at the hospital...._

"Hello, there. I'm Doctor Ming. And you are?" I smiled politely at the woman before me.

"I'm Son Goku. Nice to meet you!'' The woman in front of me was fairly pretty. A young girl in her twenties, with brown hair neatly tied in a bun, and brown eyes. An average human I suppose.

Sanzo had led of here after my strange encounter in the waiting room. He explained how a doctor person would come to examine me to make sure that I wasn't sick. He assured me it wasn't supposed to hurt, and I trusted him.

"Alright, now I need to fill out a form for you. So, I'll have to ask you some questions, 'kay?" I glanced over at Sanzo who stood two feet away, and he nodded. ''Okay." I agreed.

''Your full name is Son Goku, correct?" I nodded. She eyed me up and down for a moment before gazing at me with an odd look in her eyes.

''What race are you? Demon, human, half-breed?'' I thought for a moment. I definitely wasn't a half-breed like Gojyo; my hair wasn't red like his. And I looked human like Sanzo but, so did Hakkai. They had explained to me how Hakkai was a demon but wore a limiter so he looked human. And the diadem on my forehead...

''Demon.'' I replied after some careful thinking. She gave me an uneasy look, and got the feeling that she didn't exactly like the sound of that. But why? ''How often do you wear your limiter?"

"Always.'' I answered immediately. ''I never take it off.'' _And I never will. I just...shouldn't._The woman's smile returned upon hearing that and she muttered a faint, ''Good,'' under her breath. Then her gaze turned over to Sanzo.

"I'm guessing you're not his biological father, Sanzo-sama?" She asked. Sanzo shook his head negatively. ''I'm his legal guardian.''

"Ah.'' She proceeded to scribble a few things on her paper before setting down the clipboard.

"We'll need a DNA sample now...'' And without another word or warning she plucked a hair right out of my head.

''What the hell-?!" Suddenly I was whacked in the head with that damn fan. ''Quiet, baka-saru!" Dr. Ming smiled, apparently oblivious to child abuse.

"Not to worry, it was only a piece of your hair. Now, all we need is a blood sample.'' I did not like the sound of that.

The doctor reassured me that it didn't hurt and Sanzo said the same. I certainly had doubts though when she started coming towards me with a _fucking _needle! As much as I wanted to run I forced myself to stay put. After all, her and Sanzo said it would be fine and I trust- OW! Ow, fucking ow!!!

"Ah! Sanzo you damn liar it _did _hurt!" I yelled accusingly at the shrugging priest. Dr. Ming's voice brought me out of my mental thoughts of the evil, lying monk. Who if didn't kind of scare me or have a fan and gun, would be getting his ass kicked!

''....In about an hour the results should be here. Until then, just remain here. I'll be back as soon as I can.'' And with that, the woman left taking the needle-of-doom with her.

''So....Sanzo, what are we gonna do for an hour?" The blond heaved a sigh, his eyes glancing towards the wall clock.

''Well, the hospital doesn't allow smoking on the premises, so you're going to sit there and be quiet.'' I made a face at the unreasonable command.

"But that's boring! Let's play a game!" I declared excitedly.

"I said no-''

"I spy with my little eye...'' Sigh. ''...something droopy.''

''T'ch. I give up. What is it?"

"Your eyes.'' Sanzo was not amused.

''Hysterical. Now shut up, or you'll have to talk through a hole in your throat.'' I gulped, absentmindedly rubbing my unmarred neck. Remembering the bullet holes in Hakkai's wall, I decided I didn't feel like eating out a straw today, thank you very much.

"Fine, fine. Geez..." I mumbled with a yawn. I was kind of tired. Sanzo had woken me up early today. He said that I'd better get used to it, since I'd be starting school on Tuesday, which was a day from now.

My eyes slowly fell closed, allowing my mind to drift off just a bit. There was barely any noise in the room, no beeping of machinery, no clanking of tools. With no noise besides my own heartbeat to hear, I fell into a light state of slumber.

_~An`hour`later~_

''Oi, monkey! Wake up!'' Sanzo's voice awoke me immediately, seeing as I wasn't in that deep of a slumber. I yawned quietly and stretched, feeling more energized than before.

The click of door opening alerted me that someone was here. She was most likely here with my results. For some reason, my heart sped up just little faster._ What if they find something weird about me? What if there's something wrong with me?_

''Well, I'm back with your results Goku. Are you ready to hear them?" I nodded, though I wasn't really sure of anything right now.

''Son Goku. Approximately age: 12. Hair: Brown. Eyes: Golden. Blood type: O. And we found that your birthdate should be around the 5th of April. And we've already measured your weight and height. Needless to say, you're perfectly healthy for a boy your age.'' She said while smiling.

I released an breath of relief I didn't even know I was holding. I was fine she said! Healthy even! I was so overjoyed I could-....Eat! Yeah, maybe Sanzo will take me somewhere!

Sanzo and the doctor talked a while longer, before she gave him a stack of papers and said her goodbyes. We left the room, Sanzo grumbling all the way about some ''freakin' expensive bill.'' Apparently, you have to pay a bill when you go to the doctor. And apparently, Sanzo doesn't like paying them.

When we left the hospital, I asked Sanzo where we were going now. His answer was simply: "We're going shopping.''

Shopping? Hm...I guess that sounded okay. Besides, it didn't sound half as scary as 'school' did.

* * *

_Sanzo's pov_

It didn't take long to drive to the mall. In fact, we probably could've walked from the hospital. I found it ironic that the two establishments were so close to each other. Then again, it wasn't surprising.

I really wasn't that partial to the mall at all. The shopping, eating, loud noises, annoying people - it just never really appealed to me. But I was in a bit of a bind. Basically, the kid had nothing. Or more specifically, no clothes.

And Hakkai mentioned something about it before: _''You know, he's gonna need some clothes. None of yours really fit him, and if he's staying with you, might as well buy him some.''_

Which was right. But damnit, I hated fucking people. And the mall was just stuffed with fucking people. Yet, here I am, leading the clueless monkey into the irritating hellhole. Just. Freaking. Awsome.

_I should've made the kappa take him._ Gojyo was more of a mall person than I, or Hakkai. It was one of his usual spots to pick up (get rejected by) chics. Then again, maybe that was ther reason I didn't ask him to take Goku. He wouldn't be the best influence on a very impressionable kid.

"Ne, Sanzo, this place is huge!" The saru exclaimed. He was utterly fascinated with such a place. The fascination will probably ware off after he sees the bathroom.

''Yes, it is. This is the mall. A loud place, filled with many shops and people. So make sure to stay close-'' Just before finishing the sentence, I whipped a hand out to grab the boy's hair, as he attempted to run off in a random direction.

''What did I just say?!" I scolded, as the boy whined for me to let go of his hair. I released my grip, while the boy cursed me under his breath.

''Alright, geez! So, where are we going anyway?" He questioned. I shrugged, walking at a steady pace, making sure to keep the careless child close by. People passed by without a second glance at us, but still, you had to be careful.

''I don;t care. We're here to buy you clothes, so you can pick the store.'' I watched as the boy's eyes lit up with excitement and astonishment. Then he smiled, grabbed my wrist, yanking me forward.

''C'mon Sanzo! This way!" He exclaimed. I was about to protest, and whack the kid on the head, but I hesitating in grabbing my trust fan. For some reason, I decided to let it slide. Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not going soft. I don't know why I let it go. Must have something to do with his genuine excitement and glorious smile.

The saru pointed and peeked at many stores, but finally decided on one called, ''_Crimson Streak.''_ We went inside, and to my relief it was indeed a clothing store. Many teens, adults, and kids were browsing, buying, or just plain hanging out in the crowded store.

''Well, we're here. Pick out stuff you like. Pants, shirts, coats, shoes - whatever.'' He looked around the store, glancing at the items on the racks and the people going through them. Suddenly, his smile fell and he turned to look at me.

''But...I don't have any money.'' Goku admitted. I sighed, and pulled out my wallet. Slipping a hand inside, I pulled out my gold master card. Showing it to the boy, he stared at me quizzically.

''This is a credit card. I can use it to buy your clothes with.'' I explained. I got it from my one of my bosses, ''The Three Aspects.'' I guess it was a perk of being a Sanzo priest. Though, I still had to pay part of the bill on it.

''Really? Cool!" The grin was now back on his face, as he rushed off to look at the store's merchandise. He searched through the racks, shelves, and was seeming to enjoy himself.

I was a bit uncomfortable, my trade mark sour look of indifference plastered over my countenance. But, the kid was happy, so I suppose it was fine. I kept an eye on the saru as he bounced around the area, just to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

"Excuse me -- Sanzo-sama?" A feminine voice from my left asked. I turned to see a young woman, standing beside me. She had long, light purple (almost blue) hair with ember/orangish eyes. Maybe around my age or younger; for some reason a little familiar.

''Is there something you need?" I asked in a bored tone. She smirked, apparently amused by my reaction.

''My, you're much more polite during your services. I go to the temple; I'm Chunhua.'' She introduced. Ah, so that's where I've seen her before. Explains things.

''So, what is there something you want?" I asked again. What? I wasn't a people person.

''Well, it's not everyday you see a Sanzo priest in a store like this. Tell me, what brings ya' here?" The woman, Chunhua, asked. I shrugged, glancing at the monkey who was looking through some hoodies. Chunhua followed my gaze and smiled upon seeing the boy.

''Ah, I see. He's cute, isn't he? Are you his father?" I shook my head, indicating no. She tired guessing again: "Brother?"

"No." I answered. ''I'm his guardian, foster parent if you like.'' I explained finally. She nodded in understanding, leaving the matter to rest. I guess she got the hint that it was personal.

''I'm actually here with my sister. She's over there.'' She pointed a finger towards a young girl, around Goku's age, with light reddish hair tied back into two braids. Bright blue eyes were gazing at some magazine cover. I wonder if she'd be in Goku's class?

''She goes to the middle school?" I asked. Chunhua nodded. ''How is it there?" The girl shrugged.

''It's a good school, no worries. Donghua is in seventh grade, and my other sister Quinhua is a senior. And Xiahua graduated two years ago. I have three sisters.'' She explained.

''How do you deal with all their shit?" I muttered, not in my head, but aloud. She laughed, seeming to find it amusing.

''Oh, they can be annoying alright. All kids can. That's just how it is. But hey, the kid doesn't look so bad. What's his name anyway?"

"Goku.'' I replied, mentally asking myself why I was in a conversation with a stranger.

''Goku... Well, if he's starting soon, I'll ask Donghua to keep an eye out for him.'' Suddenly, a perky young voice called: "Onee-chan!" Most likely the woman's sister. She said her goodbyes, and left to see her sister. I'll probably see her at the temple again.

My own brat started to call me too. ''Sanzo!'' The saru exclaimed, nearly colliding into me. I grasped him by the shoulder just before he could crash us bother into the ground.

''Watch where you're going, baka-saru! And keep it down.'' He grinned, holding out a pile of clothes atop his arms.

''Look what I got!" He proclaimed, ignoring my earlier warnings. I looked down at the large amount of clothes he had picked out.

There were four pairs of jeans, two regular pairs, one black, and one green. Sweatpants, and dark blue capris. Two muscle shirts, one gray the other white. Five T-shirts: a black, a white, a red, an orange, and a purple; some with writing or designs on them. A long sleeved shirt with a picture of steaming meat buns, that read: ''Got buns?"(Ironic). A plain gray sweatshirt, and two designed hoodies. To top it all off a pair of black and silver sneakers.

_Shit, this will be expensive. _I thought silently. But before I could voice my complaint, Goku pleaded: ''So, can I get it all Sanzo? Please...'' He stared up at me with those bright golden orbs of his. My usual response might have been to whack him over the head, but somehow I lost my will to strike.

Those sunlight hues bore into my will, and forced their way through my soul. Yet, he still had that dumb expression of an innocent child on his face. Kami, what a dangerous combination. And at that moment, not even I, could compete with such a look.

''Fine.'' I finally said, allowing him a victory. But I didn't do it because of ''the look.'' The kid needed clothes. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Yay! Thanks, Sanzo!" He cried happily. I sighed, and led him towards the checkout. Somehow, a small smile had crept it's way onto my face as the monkey rambled on about some random shit. Dammit...I'm really screwed now.

The kid was starting to grow on me.

* * *

Done! It took a while, but there you have it! Hope you like! If you have any questions, just ask! Oh, and please review, since they are highly appreciated.

-The girl, Chunhua, and her sisters are from episode 19 of Saiyuki. We might see a little more of them later.

Next time: Goku's first day of...school! *gasp* *scream* .... *more screaming* What will happen? Tune in next time to find out!


End file.
